Elegant Pleasure
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse goes shopping for some alternative toys, Joseph provides security and assistance. This is in answer to the private toy challenge.


**Title:** Elegant Pleasure  
**Author:** zephiey  
**Rating:** M, for Pears

**Category:** Challenge Fic

**Archive: **Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Author Notes:** This is the result of the vibrator/dildo challenge issued by juliefan4eva.

**Elegant Pleasure**

Clarisse accepted Joseph's hand as she stepped out of the limousine. She smiled, thanking him softly.

He smiled back, his soft, "You're welcome," heard only by her.

A warm hand on her lower back caused a frisson of pleasure to travel through her as she walked up the steps of the elegant house in the Belgravia district of London. The door to the residence was opened by a well-dressed young man.

"Welcome Your Majesty," he said. "I am Gareth. Madame Saunders will be with you momentarily. May I get you a beverage of some sort while you wait? Tea, coffee or perhaps wine? We have a very nice 1996 Corton-Charlemagne, Dom. Du Martray, or if you prefer there is a lovely 1994 Blanc de Lynch-Bages**,**" he asked as he escorted her to the sitting room.

"The '94 Blanc de Lynch-Bages sounds wonderful," answered Clarisse. She didn't need to look at Joseph to know his eyebrow arched at her request. She normally drank tea when she had private appointments but for this appointment Clarisse decided wine was a better choice.

Gareth turned to Joseph. "And you sir", he asked. "May I get you a beverage also?"

"Joseph will have the wine also Gareth," ordered Clarisse. Gareth bowed and left to retrieve his guests their beverages. Clarisse looked over at Joseph. "Joseph come sit," she said, patting the cushion next to her on the sofa. Joseph sat down.

"Your Majesty," Joseph began. He quickly corrected himself at Clarisse's raised eyebrow. "Clarisse, I am on duty. I shouldn't be drinking," he said.

"Pshaw," answered Clarisse. "One glass of wine will not hurt. Besides, we have Shades, Miguel, Anton and Gil with us. I am fairly sure that between the four of them, along with you I am extremely safe. Now stop fussing, you can enjoy a glass of wine with me while we are here. Otherwise, I will have to make it a royal command," she said. "And you will then have no recourse but to follow it, unless you want to be hung by your toes in the courtyard," she teased.

Joseph chuckled. "Fine. I will have one glass, but only one," he said, smiling at how relaxed Her Majesty was. "You still haven't told me why we are here, and who Madame Saunders is," he said. "I would have preferred you allow me to perform a security check on her prior to your appointment."

"Joseph, trust me. Madame Saunders is extremely trustworthy. I have known her for over thirty years. Never in that time have I ever needed to be concerned over my safety or privacy when dealing with her. Now relax," said Clarisse, chuckling softly at Joseph's expression.

Gareth returned carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. He poured a small amount in one glass, waited for Her Majesty to test it, and at her smile he poured the wine.

"Clarisse, my dear," a softly accented voice said from the doorway. Clarisse stood, walked over to the elegant woman standing in the doorway, took her hands, kissed both cheeks and said, "Emily how wonderful to see you. You look stunning!"

"As do you my dear," said Emily. "I see you are no longer wearing black. Good for you. Rupert would have been thrilled you finally tossed those mourning clothes out. How have you been? I hear congratulations are in order. Philippe's daughter is a lovely young girl. She will make an excellent queen when she comes of age," Emily said, smiling at Clarisse.

"Yes, she will," agreed Clarisse. "Other than the normal, I have been fine." Turning to Joseph Clarisse said, "There is someone I want you to meet. Joseph?"

Joseph walked over to where the two ladies stood.

"Emily, I would like you to meet my Head of Security, Joseph Rameriz. Joseph, I would like you to meet Emily Saunders."

Joseph took her hand, placed a soft kiss to the back and said, "Madame Saunders.

Emily smiled. "Señor Rameriz."

"Just Joseph, please," he replied.

"Joseph it is. Please call me Emily," she said. Turning back to Clarisse she slipped her arm into hers. "So to what do I owe this visit?" Emily asked.

"Replacements," said Clarisse. "And I wanted to see the new line. See if there is anything that appeals to me," she added. A slight nod of her head answered Emily's unspoken question.

"Well, there are a few new items that might capture your imagination," said Emily. "Gareth if you would prepare everything."

"Of course Madame," he answered, picking up the wine, glasses and tray. He waited for Her Majesty and Joseph to take their glasses from the tray before proceeding out of the sitting room.

Clarisse took a sip of her wine. "Gareth seems to be well-trained and a surprise," observed Clarisse.

"He is," answered Emily. "Malcolm trained him well before he left to marry."

"Malcolm married?"

"Yes," answered Emily. Emily filled Clarisse in on everything that had happened since the last time she had visited as they walked to the viewing room, while Clarisse answered Emily's questions about Joseph.

Joseph followed the ladies at a discreet distance.

Emily looked back over her shoulder at the handsome Head of Security. He was far enough away where he couldn't hear their conversation. "You haven't told him why you are here?"

"No," answered Clarisse, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Emily grinned at the gleam in Clarisse's eye. "You are evil!" she said.

Clarisse smirked. "Perhaps," she answered.

Emily laughed, opening the door. The two ladies waited for Joseph to reach them before they stepped through.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph took another sip of his wine, surprised to find the glass empty. He didn't refuse when Gareth refilled his glass for the third time. He needed something to calm his rising libido. Although, considering how hard he was, he didn't think the wine was working. Clarisse wasn't helping either. Her first two purchases had been metal vibrators complete with various sleeves. The erotic images those two choices brought to mind did little to curb his arousal.

He stifled a groan as he watch Clarisse fondle yet another phallic designed device. And like the others this one vibrated, the shaft turning leaving no doubt to its intended use.

"No, none of these are what I am looking for," said Clarisse. "I want something stylish, not tacky. Something…," she said to Emily.

"Unique?" said Emily.

"Yes, unique. And artistic. I know what I will be using it for so I don't need something that whirls about like a helicopter or vibrates at ten different speeds," answered Clarisse. "These are all fine," said Clarisse, waving her hand over the various vibrators and dildos lying on the table. "But they are so…"

"Boring?" provided Emily.

"Yes, boring," said Clarisse. "Joseph don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't say boring, ma'am. But they are rather obvious in their function. And a bit tawdry," said Joseph. "Especially some of the more colourful ones." Joseph picked up one of the vibrators. He had heard it referred to as Rampant Rabbit Thruster. To Joseph it looked less rampant and more ridiculous. "What you need is something elegant, and tasteful."

"Exactly," said Clarisse. She took the vibrator from Joseph's hand, flicking it on. "It just looks…"

"Ridiculous," offered Joseph, although he could think of ways to use the vibrator that would not be ridiculous.

"Yes," said Clarisse.

"I understand," said Emily. "Gareth," she turned to the young man standing off to the side. "Would you please bring the Elegant Pleasure line along with Sensuality?"

"Yes, Madame," Gareth answered, exiting the room from the side door. While they waited for Gareth to return Emily and Clarisse chatted.

"Tell me Clarisse, is there anyone on the horizon?" asked Emily.

Clarisse took a sip of her wine, noting the interested look on Joseph's face. He tried to hide it but Clarisse was not fooled. "No, not yet, unfortunately," she answered wistfully, sliding a glance at Joseph. "If there were I wouldn't be forced to attend to my needs in an alternate manner. As monarch of Genovia I can't be seen as anything other than Queen. Duty comes before self. The fact that I am a woman first, and Queen second never enters the minds of most."

Clarisse took another sip of her wine. "It was far easier to be viewed as a woman when Rupert was alive. Now I am simply seen as a figurehead, an institution. Do you know I am referred to by certain Parliament members as "The Ice Queen"?" she said.

Emily laughed at this. "Ice Queen really? Are they blind?" asked Emily. Turning to Joseph she said, "If anyone is less like ice it is our dear Clarisse here. Anyone with a modicum of sense, and observant would immediately notice how sensual she is. If her scarves didn't clue them in then her shoes or even her fragrance would."

"Or her gowns," Joseph added in an undertone. Neither woman let on that they had heard him.

Gareth entered bearing a covered tray. He placed it down on the table, before resuming his previous place. Emily pulled the cover off the tray and smiled when she heard Clarisse's gasp.

"They are beautiful," said Clarisse.

"Thank you," said Emily. "They are the new Elegant Pleasure and Sensuality lines. Each is crafted from borosilicate glass to specific specifications and designs." Picking up one of the dual coloured ones Emily added, "They are designed for maximum pleasure thanks to the various ridges, bumps and swirls crafted into them. They are almost unbreakable; although they will break under extreme temperature changes. They can be warmed or cooled according to your taste," Emily said, handing Clarisse the one she was holding.

Clarisse caressed it softly amazed at the texture of the glass. "Joseph feel this," she said, handing the elegant dildo to him.

Joseph took it, not in the least embarrassed about holding a phallus in his hand.

Aroused? Yes!

Embarrassed? No. His imagination was too busy treating him to a full Technicolor erotic image of Clarisse using this dildo for him to be embarrassed.

He looked at it from all angles. It was well made, approximately seventeen centimetres in length with a slight curve at the top. It had a swirl pattern around the shaft, and the colouring was clear with blue accents. Its design was unique.

Joseph set it down, and picked up another one. This dildo had a slim handle on the end for easier grip, and was curved. It was longer than the others, thanks to the handle but the phallus was a respectable seventeen centimetres. Picking up the brief description card that lay next to it Joseph read it then handed it the description to Clarisse.

Clarisse read it, held her hand out for the dildo, taking in its proportions before asking, "You suggest this one Joseph?"

Joseph paused before answering. It was on the tip of his tongue to say '_Yes, that one is perfect. Especially, if you allow me to use it on you_.'

Instead he said, "Aesthetically speaking the design fits your request for uniqueness. And functionally it would allow you greater…control. But, the decision is ultimately yours ma'am." Joseph prayed his expression didn't betray the hunger he felt.

"But you like it, correct?" she asked. The tone of her question caused his arousal to ratchet higher.

"Yes," he answered huskily. It took all his self-control not to reach across, pull her into his arms, and demonstrate exactly how much he liked it, numerous times.

He really needed to get out of here.

He finished off his glass of wine. Gareth immediately refilled it, and Joseph drank half the glass before he realized he had.

"I'll take this one Emily," said Clarisse, handing the one Joseph suggested to her. "And I think I will take this one too," she said. Her second choice was a pearlescent free standing dildo, approximately seventeen centimetres with a slight curve to the multi-textured shaft. The head was flared and smooth. Clarisse let her hand trail over the textured shaft, her gaze on Joseph the entire time. She felt the heat pull in her abdomen at his darkening eyes. _'Perhaps this day will end satisfactorily for us both'_, she thought.

Gareth boxed, and bagged Clarisse's purchases while Clarisse signed for them. Her purchases were paid from her private account rather than the one associated with the Crown. It wouldn't do for anyone; especially Elsie Kentworthy to find out the Queen of Genovia bought sex toys.

She was sure if Genovia discovered their Queen was a woman first, with a woman's needs anarchy would result.

Accepting the bags from Gareth Clarisse was surprised when Joseph took them out of her hand; before following the two women out into the hall and to the front door. Gareth followed discreetly behind.

At the front door Emily and Clarisse embraced. "Clarisse darling, don't wait so long to visit," she said. "I miss our chats."

"I can't promise that I will be able to visit soon, but once Amelia is crowned, and I am no longer Queen I will have time to visit more often," said Clarisse. Hugging the other woman before kissing her cheek, Clarisse said, "Take care my dear. And call me. You have my private number."

"I do and I shall," replied Emily, kissing Clarisse on the cheek. Turning to Joseph Emily said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Joseph. I do hope you will accompany Clarisse again on her next visit."

"It was a pleasure to meet you also Emily. And I can guarantee I will accompany her," said Joseph. He didn't bother to add, _'on every visit'_.

"Gareth, it was lovely to meet you," Clarisse said to the young man. Gareth smiled, bowed. "As it was you, Your Majesty."

Clarisse leaned in and whispered to Emily, "He is a jewel."

Emily smiled and said, "So is yours."

"He's not mine yet," whispered Clarisse.

Emily simply raised an eyebrow. "He's yours, darling. Trust me, he's yours." Emily added, "I want details."

Clarisse tossed her head back laughing. "We shall see," she said, placing one last kiss to Emily's cheek before exiting the house, and walking to the limousine, Joseph next to her.

She gave a quick wave to Emily, who returned it before entering the limo, Joseph following.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph followed Her Majesty into her suite.

The ride back to the Consulate had been quiet, which Joseph was eternally grateful for. Clarisse's hand rested on the two bags containing her purchases, and every few minutes she would caress one of the bags absently. Her fingers moving over the bag played havoc with Joseph. His imagination was providing him with numerous sensual images of Clarisse and her purchases; each more erotic than the last.

By the time they had exited the limo and walked to her suite Joseph's control was fragile. When he turned to see Clarisse fondling one of her new purchases his control shattered and with a growl he pulled Clarisse into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers.

Clarisse was momentarily surprised when she felt Joseph's arms yank her forward, and his lips capture hers. But that surprise quickly turned to need as she surrendered to his harsh kiss. When she felt his lips move from her lips to her neck she tilted her head to allow him greater access. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped when she felt him bite her neck then soothe it with his tongue, the hair from his goatee raising goosebumps on her skin. Any thought of stopping quickly flew out of her head when she felt his hands cup her rear, pulling her hard against his arousal as his lips captured hers once again. The arousal that had simmered the whole time they were at Emily's now flared and she ground herself against him.

Her hands gripped his shoulders. Her knees felt weak as she surrendered to Joseph's kiss. Clarisse felt Joseph's hands move from her rear, up her back to her sides. When she felt his hands move to the underside of her breasts she moaned and arched into his hands. The feel of him fondling and massaging her breasts sent tendrils of pleasure throughout her body. Joseph moved under her shirt to fondle her nipples through the lace of her bra causing Clarisse to cry out, "Oh yes, Joseph…yes."

Joseph moved them back toward the bedroom and the bed as he continued to kiss, and caress his Queen. He was harder than he had ever been, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into Clarisse's warm depths but the images his imagination had been providing him all day suddenly took precedence over his own needs. He wanted to Clarisse to come at his hands with the help of her new purchases. Once she came, then and only then would he replace her toy with the real thing, with him.

Gently lowering Clarisse to the bed he broke their kiss. "So beautiful," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I can't get enough of you," he added.

As he leaned into to kiss her again he whispered, "Unless you stop me I am going to make love with you, _reina mia." _

Clarisse didn't answer; she captured his lips with hers. As they kissed they both undressed the other. Soon Clarisse lay on the bed naked, with an equally naked Joseph next to her.

Joseph stared down at his beautiful queen, his gaze lingering on her lush breasts before slipping down to her damp curls. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her.

"_Exquisita_," he said.

Moving away for a brief moment he soon returned, the slim handled dildo in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Holding the dildo out to Clarisse he said, "Moisten it."

Clarisse took the toy from Joseph. Her gaze never left Joseph's as she slipped the dildo into her mouth, moistening and warming the cool glass.

Joseph's eyes darkened as he watched Clarisse prepare her toy. Unable to take the visual teasing any longer Joseph grabbed the handle of the toy and pulled it slowly from between her lips.

He slowly trailed the now warm glass down her chest, across her nipples to her abdomen before stopping at her curls. He slipped the toy between her thighs, sliding it over her lower lips coating it with her moisture. He watched as Clarisse opened her legs and lifted her hips. He teased her for a time until finally sliding the glass toy into her.

Joseph kept the thrust of the toy shallow, teasing Clarisse. Her moans and pleas rose in volume as she begged him to go faster, harder, anything! Joseph watched as the dildo moved in and out of Clarisse. He could see her essence coating the toy, tempting him to taste her. He dropped his head to her centre as he moved the toy in and out he licked and tasted her.

Clarisse clutched the sheets with one hand and the other clutched the back of Joseph's head as he used the toy and his tongue to pleasure her. Clarisse had never experienced anything as wonderful as what she was feeling now. The combination of Joseph's tongue, and the glass toy was causing her excitement to increase until she could feel nothing but extreme pleasure.

She knew she was close to coming.

Joseph's tongue teased her flesh as the glass dildo touched that spot inside her, and she tossed her head from side to side, her breath coming in gasps as the coil within her wound tighter and tighter. Finally, it snapped and Clarisse screamed in ecstasy as her body shattered into millions of tiny shards.

Joseph lapped at the moisture that escaped Clarisse as her body shook in orgasm. He continued to thrust the dildo into her as his lips suckled her clitoris, prolonging her orgasm until he felt her body tense and shatter once again. He raised his head from her centre, removing the dildo from her shuddering core and watched as she slowly recovered. He moved to lie between her open legs, his arousal poised at her entrance.

As her eyes fluttered opened he softly kissed her lips, and slid into her slowly. Her still fluttering channel caressed his shaft, and he fought the urge to begin thrusting.

"Clarisse," he whispered. "_Míreme._

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes to stare into Joseph's.

"_Te amo, mi querida, mi alma, mi vida_," he said as he thrust into her slowly.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," said Clarisse as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Neither was in a rush. Words of love slipped from their lips as they continued to rock against the other, taking their time, loving each other slowly.

Soon though their bodies began to demand more; Joseph thrusts became faster and harder, Clarisse meeting each of his strong thrusts. They strove toward the promise of ecstasy, the pleasure they knew they would find in each other's arms. Joseph's thrusts soon became erratic and with a shout of 'CLARISSE' he emptied himself into her, splashing her womb with his release. His orgasm triggered hers, and Clarisse's body shook with small tremors as she came.

They knew they would need to talk about what had just happened. Discuss the how's and why's of their relationship but for now they simply held the other; Joseph enjoying Clarisse and Clarisse enjoying being a woman once again.

**The End**


End file.
